Eyes Wide Open
by RogueAngel
Summary: From a Buckleup Kink Meme prompt"  Five times Bones saw Jim naked, but didn't do anything; and the one time he did.


**Title**: Eyes Wide Open (a 5 and 1 story)

**Author**: RogueAngel

**Rating**: R

**Pairing**: Jim/Bones

**Summary**: Taken from a prompt at Jim and Bones Kink Meme_: 5 times McCoy thought he was being sneaky about watching his captain wet and naked (shower, decontamination room, skinny dipping on alien planet, etc) and one time_ _he was totally caught and not fooling anyone_. As you can see when you read this, I've kinda followed the prompt and kinda not.

**Author's note**: First off, this obviously has nothing to do with my Consquences' verse. And if Royalpinkdogs reads this – I'm sorry, all right? I just had to fill the prompt. I'll try to control myself better in the future. ;-) Secondly, this is only sort of beta'd. My lovely, kind, enchanting beta reader – Royalpinkdogs – doesn't really go for slash and while she will read it, I know she doesn't enjoy it, so I didn't want to bother her.

One.

Leonard entered the exam room, his eyes blearily on the chart in his hand. Day two at the Academy and he was already run off his feet. Not from handling an emergency or doing a marathon surgery, no of course not. He'd been welcomed to the Starfleet Medical community with wide smiles, hearty claps on the back and promises that they'd put him right to work, no pussy-footing around as they looked into his qualifications. Then they'd hand him the very same PADD he was currently staring at, walked him down a long hall and shoved him into an exam room where he'd been trapped ever since doing incoming physicals for all the new and returning cadets.

Sneaky, conniving bastards.

And now, after two ten-hour days of monotony and boredom dealing with high strung, panicky, too-smart-for-their-own-good cadets, some ass hole had decided to request him personally.

"Now if you'd just step on the…" he began by rote as the door swished closed behind him. Then he made the mistake of looking at his patient. "Holy shit!"

There sitting in front of him, naked as the day he was born, was the kid from the shuttle. He was lounging back, his arms straight, one leg hanging off the table swinging casually, the other bent and resting on the biobed; chest on display and the rest of him, well…dangling. Quite nicely, as a matter of fact.

"Hi doc!" the kid smiled. "Miss me?"

"Christ kid," Leonard growled, looking at his PADD rather than the artfully pornographic display before him. James T. Kirk, he saw on the induction papers. He should have realized, but he'd been extremely drunk, not to mention panicking, on the shuttle flight. "You were supposed to strip down to your skivvies, Kirk."

The kids shrugged. "Thought I'd cut to the chase," he smiled, his eyes twinkling. Reaching with one hand he gave himself a tug and Leonard did _not_ let himself watch the kid fondle himself. He was on duty after all and the kid was his patient.

"I'm sure you do," he said sardonically. He put his PADD down and turned his back on Kirk, searching through the various hypos left out by one of the nurses. "Luckily for you, I have just the thing for you."

Not giving the kid a chance to say or do anything, he turned quickly and with practiced ease, released a hypospray into the kid's carotid artery. He had to suppress a grin when the kid yelped and slapped a hand to his neck, covering the injection. His other leg dropped off the biobed and he sat scowling at Leonard like a two-year old.

"What the hell, Bones?" the kid exclaimed. And just who is Bones, Leonard wanted to know. "What did you just give me?"

"Something to help with your problem," Leonard told him, reaching for his PADD and keeping his face professional as possible. "Any swelling should subsist for the next week or so."

"Week?" the kid asked, his eyes widening in horror. "But I've got a date tonight. With a hot Andorian. You can't…that's just…did you seriously…?" he stuttered, his cockiness from earlier finally disappearing. No pun intended.

"Relax, kid," Leonard took pity on him. As much as he like watching the kid squirm, he wasn't really that unethical. "It was just the vitamin booster all incoming cadets get. You'll be able to get it up just fine tonight."

A look of extreme relief passed across the kid's face and then he scowled, still rubbing his neck as Leonard read some information from his PADD and synched it up with the biobed. By the time he was done getting the kid's primary vitals the stupid fool was grinning at him.

"I like you, Bones," he said, whacking Leonard on the shoulder, looking for all the world like a happy puppy.

"Why the hell are you calling me Bones?" Leonard asked with a disapproving frown.

"I think we're going to be great friends," the kid continued with a determined nod.

Leonard couldn't help rolling his eyes. "Lord help me. Now can you please confirm…" he trailed off when he realized the kid's face was swelling and his breath was starting to come in wet, raspy wheezes. Wouldn't you know it? The damn kid was allergic to vitamins.

And like a flea on a coon hound, Leonard hadn't been able to get rid of the kid since. Not that he was seriously complaining, mind you. At least, not all the time.

Two.

They'd been roommates for two months now. Leonard didn't know how the kid managed it, but after the disastrous physical on day two of their time at the Academy, Jim had managed to finagle something, or more likely hacked into something, and assigned them as roommates.

It wasn't a horrible thing, Leonard knew, though he still liked to grouse about it occasionally. He could have been assigned to some other late arrival and been forced to room with a pimply-face, wet behind the ears eighteen-year old who had too much brain and not enough common sense like most of the other freshmen. At least Jim was of legal drinking age, able to put up with Leonard's various moods and willing to get the hell out if Leonard had had a shit day. He was also surprisingly clean, liked to study in the same quiet atmosphere that Leonard preferred and was a decent cook if you liked breakfast at any time of the day.

He did tend to talk a lot when he wasn't studying and he liked to drag Leonard to a bar or five on the weekends, but all in all he was a good roommate. So far he'd only had to listen to the details of Jim's conquests and sexual prowess, but he did his best to tune him out when Jim started on that particular topic.

But seriously, no twenty-two year old could have enticed that many girls into his bed and been that good at all the things he claimed, Leonard thought with a derisive snort as he entered the code to their room after a long shift at the infirmary. It was supposed to have been a double, but they'd let him go early. Time off for good behavior, he supposed.

Leonard took a step into the room and then froze, letting the door shut behind him as he stared at the scene in front of him. The lights were low, there was some rhythmic, pulsing music playing from the dock on Jim's desk, and the Orion he had occasionally seen with Jim on campus was currently sitting on Jim's face and moaning like a…well, she was moaning a lot as she shimmied her hips.

Jim's hands, pale and in sharp contrast to her green skin, were grasping and squeezing her buttocks, one finger trailing down her crack. Leonard could just barely hear wet slurping noises and wondered how the hell Jim was managing to breath.

"Oh, Jim," the Orion moaned, her head falling back and her hands cupping her breasts. "So good," she sighed. "Just like…yeah…Ohhhhh…."

She was writhing even more, her color darkening as she approached her orgasm, but Leonard's eyes were no longer on her.

Jim was stretched out on his bed, his legs slightly spread and one knee bent. Leonard couldn't take his eyes off Jim's cock. Before, at the induction physicals, Jim had been soft, but now he was hard – achingly hard – and Leonard was unwillingly impressed. He was long and thick, bending slightly to the left, a drop of precum glistening at the tip. His balls were tight and fuzzy, pulled up high, obviously aching for release.

It was when Leonard realized that he was rock hard in his cadet reds and that he had taken a step into the room, wanting to kneel down and take Jim's hardness into his mouth, that Leonard knew he had to leave now or make possibly the worst mistake of his life. He was not going to become another Jim Kirk conquest. They'd become friends and Leonard wasn't willing to risk that. So he turned around and left as quietly as he could.

He never knew if Jim knew that he'd seen part of his tryst with the Orion, Gaila he'd later learned, and he was fine with it. He'd tried to erase what he'd seen from his memory, but if he occasionally allowed himself to picture it as he jerked himself off in the privacy of his own bed or the shower, no one was going to know but him. And he was fine with that, too.

Three

Year one was over. Jim was at the top of his command and tactical classes and a semester shy of being a third year. Leonard was top of his own medical track classes. They had two weeks off before summer classes started and Jim had suggested a vacation to celebrate and relax. Leonard had agreed immediately. He needed some downtime. He had images of soft sandy beaches, high mountain cabin retreats; quiet places where he could read and sleep and eat some decent food.

He should have realized that wasn't what Jim Kirk was thinking at all.

Four nights into their 'relaxing' trip to Amsterdam, McCoy heard a thud in Jim's room. Normally this wouldn't be cause for alarm, except he'd just dropped off his extremely inebriated roommate in said room, refusing to give him a detox hypo. If the kid was going to drink like a fish, well then he could suffer the consequences. At least until Leonard had a shower to clean off the vomit the kid had spewed across the table after trying some luridly pink concoction that the waitress had brought to their table.

He wasn't cruel after all.

Shoes and shirt already off, Leonard exited his room and entered the pass code for Jim's. The kid wasn't lying on the bed or on the floor and nothing looked out of place. He could hear running water and hurried to the bathroom. The sight that met him stopped him cold, his eyebrows rising to his hairline in surprise.

Jim was standing in the shower enclosure, naked, holding on to the old fashioned shower door that he'd somehow managed to pull off its track. The shower was on and it was all Leonard could do not to watch the water fall down Jim's chest and over his abs; to see it glisten in the dusting of hair that ran from Jim's belly button to his groin. Christ, even with enough alcohol in him to take down an elephant, the kid was half hard.

"Bones," Jim whined, finally seeing him. "He'p me out, woudja?" He held out the shower door bewilderingly, as if unsure how the hell he ended up with it in the first place.

Shaking his head, Leonard stepped forward and took the door, carefully easing it against the wall. "What the hell do you think you're doing kid?" he asked. He frowned because otherwise he'd be grinning like a fool. And probably drooling.

"I stink," Jim told him. "Wan'ed a shower." He turned to Leonard and frowned. "You're mean, Bones. Won' ev'n give me a…won' he'p me. My head hurts," he pouted. "An' my bes' fr'end won' ev'n give me a hypo fo' it."

Taking Jim's slippery arm, Leonard turned him around. "Sit down before you fall down you idiot," he scolded, helping Jim lower himself awkwardly into the tub, then reaching down to close the drain and shut off the shower. "I'll get you your hypo, you big baby."

Jim grinned at him drunkenly, his head lolling. He laid against the rim of the tub, stretching out his legs as much as he could and letting his knees fall open to the sides.

Leonard swallowed. Hard.

"Tanks, Bones," Jim told him. "You a'ways take goo' care o' me."

Clearing his throat, Leonard once again forced his eyes away from the kid's crotch.

"Lucky for you, kid," he said gruffly. Standing up he brushed off his knees and then looked at Jim reclining blissfully in the rapidly filling tub. "Try not to drown on me, okay? I'll be back in a minute."

"O'tay," Jim smiled, his eyes still closed. "You know wha', Bones?"

"What Jim?" Leonard paused in the doorway.

"You got really nice musckle d'fin…defin-ition for a doc," Jim said dreamily. "A'ways knew it, jus ne'er seen it."

Leonard stared at him for a moment, dumbfounded, his mouth agape, but when he felt his cheeks flushing hotly, he turned and almost ran for his room. Maybe he had enough time to take a cold shower before he came back and gave Jim the detox hypo.

Probably not. Jim would probably fall asleep and drown himself, just to spite Leonard.

Four

He wasn't going to laugh.

He wasn't.

But that didn't mean he couldn't smirk just a little.

"Boooonnnnnes," Jim whined. "It hurts. I've jerked off six times and it hasn't helped at all. I can still drive nails with it."

He turned to the side, his erection standing out from his body, red and swollen and…extremely painful looking, Leonard had to admit.

Leonard had come back to there room after a study session in the library to find Jim jerking off in the bathroom sink. The door had been wide open and he'd been making painful, high-pitched noises while up on his toes, his eyes squeezed closed tightly.

That really hadn't been the welcome he'd been expecting. After almost three years together he'd only caught Jim _in flagrante delicto_ that one time with Gaila, but the instance was seared in his memory. The fact that Jim was in obvious distress this time brought his doctor's instincts to the fore. Mostly. A small part of him couldn't help observing Jim in all his glory.

"What did you do?" he asked, crossing his arms and glaring balefully.

"I didn't do anything," Jim whined. Naked, he stomped past Leonard and fell dramatically on his bed, his legs hanging off. His cock pointing at the ceiling. He gave his it a stroke and then hissed in discomfort.

"Don't touch it if it hurts, you idiot," Leonard scolded, already moving to get his tricorder off his desk.

"But it won't go away!" Jim said pitifully.

"Hmmm," Leonard looked over the tricorder readings. "What did you take?"

"I didn't take anything," Jim immediately denied. "At least I don't think I did."

Leonard shook his head. "Of course. Well, it looks like low-flow priapism. You're lucky there isn't a thrombosis."

"Thrombosis?" Jim asked, a worried expression on his face.

"A clotting. Could lead to gangrene if left untreated."

"Gangrene?" Jim squeaked, sitting up partway on the bed, his abs tightening in a way that Leonard did his best to ignore.

"I'd truly hate to have to amputate your dick."

"You wouldn't!" Jim accused.

Leonard smirked as he looked through his med kit. "No, I wouldn't. I'm sure there'd be a bunch of cadets after my head."

"That's right," Jim said, falling back on the bed in relief, one hand covering his eyes and the other cupping his cock.

"So why don't you tell me what you took," Leonard said. "And then I'll know what to give you."

Jim sighed. "I don't know. I was at Gaila's and she had this bowl of, well, I thought it was candy. She said I couldn't eat it, but I…"

"Took some anyway," Leonard finished for him in exasperation. "Of course, you idiot. I don't think I'll have to contact Gaila, but next time when she tells you not to eat something, listen to her, all right?"

Jim hung his head. "Yes, Bones."

Trying not to roll his eyes, Leonard injected Jim with a hypospray cocktail that should take care of the problem. "Now, lie down and cover yourself up," he ordered. "I'll get you some water. You're going to be a bit dehydrated."

As he moved to the small kitchen area he heard Jim hiss in discomfort.

"Don't touch it, you idiot," he said over his shoulder.

"Yes, Bones," Jim answered contritely.

Coming back into the room, Leonard handed Jim a glass of water. "It should take about ten or fifteen minutes to subside. Try to be patient. And you'll probably be sore for the next couple days. I'd cancel any dates you might have."

"Not a problem," Jim replied, handing back an empty glass. "Besides, I don't think I want to have sex ever again."

"Somehow I don't believe that," Leonard said dryly.

Jim grinned. "Yeah, me either. But I don't even want to think about sex at the moment." He blinked heavily as he stretched out.

"Go to sleep," Leonard admonished with a quirky smile. "You'll be fine when you wake up."

"Thanks, Bones," Jim said sleepily. "You take good care of me. I don't deserve a friend like you."

"I don't know about that, kid," Leonard said softly as Jim drifted off, the covers just barely covering his waist. It was hard to drag his gaze away from Jim's exposed chest and abs. He wasn't a bulky man, but Jim certainly had some nice definition. Too bad his cadet reds hid it.

Forcing himself to look away, Leonard went over to his desk and stared at his PADD unseeing, silently reminding himself that he should not be staring at his roommate and best friend, no matter how good he looked lying naked and barely covered in bed.

Five

It had been almost forty hours since he'd smuggled Jim on board the Enterprise and the younger man was definitely worse for wear. As soon as he'd managed to stumble his way to Medical – well past the time that Leonard thought he should have dragged his ass here – Jim had been a walking zombie. He'd waited for Jim to confirm that he'd handed the ship over to Spock and then immediately sedated him.

Now, as he stared down at his friend his heart ached. He was so damn proud of the kid, and so sorry that he hadn't been a better friend. Hadn't been more supportive than he was; that he had even doubted for a moment that Jim could do what needed to be done and save them all.

Cutting carefully, Leonard removed Jim's dirty shirt, his breath catching at the mass of bruises that covered the kid's neck, chest and abdomen. How the hell had he even been functioning? Adrenaline could only get you so far and Jim had apparently ridden that wave until he crashed, and crashed hard.

He'd expected the neck, after the show he and Spock had put on on the Bridge before the Vulcan had resigned his position, but his chest and stomach…there had to be a story there. And if he wasn't mistaken there was a large reddened gash that hadn't quite broken the skin that wrapped around from his back to his hip. How the hell had he gotten that?

What the hell had the kid gone through, he wondered guiltily.

Seeing the concerned look of Nurse Chapel from across the bay, Leonard did his best to reassemble his professional mask as he removed Jim's shoes, socks and pants – not surprised to find that he'd gone commando – and then covered him with a sheet.

Grabbing his tricorder, Leonard began examining the damage so that he could prioritize and get Jim fixed up. Apparently he had a ship to run and Leonard wasn't going to keep him from it any longer then he had to.

Two hours later, he'd repaired more hairline fractures and actual breaks than he wanted to think about, as well as accelerated the healing of bruises too numerous to count. Jim was on the road to healing. He'd be stiff and sore for a few days and he'd have to take it easy; no more sparring with pissed off Vulcan's, but he'd be fine. Right now he just needed rest. And a shower. After all that he'd been through, Jim smelled pretty ripe.

It wasn't something Leonard really objected to. He actually liked Jim's musky scent – to a point. But after all Jim had been through, and Leonard didn't even know the half of it, he was sure the kid didn't want to wake up feeling dirty as well as sore.

Leonard spent a few minutes look for the portable sonics, but then realized that the area they'd been stored in was now open to vacuum, so he found a basin and filled it with warm water. Choosing the softest cloth he could find, he returned to Jim's beside and gently began to clean his friend.

At times throughout their friendship Leonard had fantasized about being able to touch Jim; to map his skin with his own hands. But in those dreams Jim was awake and responsive. His flesh warmed with the flush of discovery and arousal. This wasn't Leonard's fantasy at all. This wasn't how he wanted to touch Jim.

He was gentle and thorough as he cleaned his friend. Starting with his arms and chest, then rolling him to his side so that he could reach Jim's back, though careful to not irritate the mysterious scratches there. Then he moved to Jim's feet and legs.

For someone with such a strongly defined torso, Jim had scrawny, chicken legs, Leonard thought with a small smile. He was all muscle, but with all the running the kid did, he didn't have the bulk that some did.

It was when he reached Jim's groin that Leonard paused slightly, but then carried on. He was just cleaning Jim. He was a professional and there was nothing sexual about it. The few times he'd seen Jim naked he'd always been half hard, now he was perfectly flaccid and strangely vulnerable. There was a part of Leonard that was waiting for Jim to wake up, flash him a grin and ask him if he liked what he saw, but Jim remained unconscious, his breathing smooth and even.

Leonard finished. Setting the bowl and cloth aside, he pulled the sheets up over Jim's chest. He was exhausted. He still had to check on Pike and then get with Chapel to figure out what they had for supplies, but first he just wanted to be with Jim; to let himself revel in the fact that his friend was alive and well, if bruised and battered.

Grabbing a chair from where it had been shoved against the wall, Leonard sat down heavily and then slowly lowered his head to rest against Jim's hip, saying a small prayer of thankfulness as he squeezed Jim's hand.

He didn't notice when Chapel placed a blanket over his shoulders, an understanding smile on her face. Jim was safe. He could rest now.

+ one

Leonard stood outside the door to Jim's quarters pacing like a caged animal. He felt ridiculous. Either he should man up and call for entry or get his ass back to his own quarters and the bottle of bourbon that was sitting in his desk drawer. The damn Vulcan was liable to walk by at any moment and wouldn't that just be icing on the cake?

Still, he couldn't make himself leave. And he couldn't make himself enter.

Four three long, horrible hours Jim had been dead today. Not literally, obviously, but assumed. He'd been on planet with Sulu and a security team, checking in as scheduled and then he'd been cut off mid-transmission, his bio-signs going flat. Leonard hadn't been on the bridge to hear him speaking, but the alarms had certainly gone off when he'd died.

When he'd looked up to see what was causing all the racket, Leonard had frozen, his heart stuttering in his chest as his stomach dropped. His whole body had gone icy cold for a minute as he stared at Jim's nonexistent bio-signs.

They say when you are about to die your life flashes before your eyes. He didn't know if that was true, but after seeing Jim flat line his life with Jim had flashed before his eyes – and all the what-ifs had loomed, crushing him under their weight.

As quickly as he had frozen, he thawed, his voice roaring, "What the hell just happened? Spock!" he yelled, bashing at the comm. link to the bridge.

"Doctor," the Vulcan had answered back calmly, not a hint of distress in his voice. "It has appeared that the Captain has been killed on planet. Are you registering the same result?"

"NO!" Leonard said in denial, still staring at his monitor.

"You are not?" Spock questioned, and was that relief Leonard heard?

Leonard shook his head in frustration. "I mean, yes, that's what I'm seeing, but Jim's not dead." He can't be dead, he thought desperately.

"How is that possible if both medical and bridge sensors are registering no life sign?"

"I…He…just isn't dead," Leonard repeated stubbornly. "I'd…" he trailed off, the cold despair rising in his chest. I'd know, he thought. "What about the other team members?" Leonard countered, grasping at straws. "Their bio-signs are normal, not at all elevated like someone who just saw their captain murdered in front of them."

There was a thoughtful pause. "You are correct. There was no spike in their heart rates or adrenaline levels."

"So why don't you ask them what the hell happened," McCoy said in frustration.

"They are currently unavailable," Spock responded. "Their comms have been disrupted in some manner. I will send another team down."

"Yeah, you do that," Leonard agreed, nodded his head. "Find him and drag his ass back to the ship so I can knock some sense into his damn fool head. Captain's shouldn't be going on away missions anyway," he grumbled to himself.

"I concur," Spock agreed. "I shall keep you posted, doctor."

The comm. connection closed and Leonard sat back to wait, staring angrily at Jim's nonexistent bio-signs and willing them to start moving once again.

Three hours later the away team had been found having lunch with the natives. They had no clue that anything was amiss and had been planning on checking in at the four hour point as per protocol.

Leonard had taken one look at Jim standing whole and hearty on the transporter receiving pad, scowled at his smiled greeting and stomped back to medical, locking himself in his office to do paperwork and self medicate. He figured he deserved a shot or two after what he'd been through. Christine was wise enough to leave him alone and handle things on her own, thankfully.

Jim had tried to contact him once, asking him to meet for dinner, but Leonard had turned him down. He wasn't sure he could stand talking to Jim after what he'd realized today. Everything, his life, his job, his sanity, didn't matter if Jim Kirk wasn't around any longer. He'd thought he'd sunk pretty low after the death of his father and the implosion of his marriage, but that was nothing compared to the abyss that he stared into for three hours this afternoon at the thought that Jim 'pain in the ass' Kirk was no longer living.

Dinner had come and gone, it was getting well into ship's night, and Leonard had been staring at Jim's door for a good ten minutes at least. Slowly, he lifted his hand to ring for entry, but then decided he'd rather not give Jim the option to speak with him or not. His anger rising - at himself, at Jim, at the whole damn situation - he typed in his override code and entered Jim's quarters in three quick strides before he froze at the sight that greeted him.

Jim was standing in the doorway that led to his bedroom, only a small towel wrapped around his waist, the water from his shower still dripping down his chest.

"Hey, Bones," Jim said, a confused smile of welcome on his face at Leonard's sudden appearance. "What are you doing…"

Leonard growled and Jim's eyes widened in shock as he stalked across the room, took Jim's face in his hands and lowered his lips to Jim's, kissing him for all he was worth.

Even as Leonard mentally crowed at finally having Jim's lips against his, he waited for his friend to push him away, a look of disgust, or pity, or sadness on his face. Jim had never shown any inkling that he was in any way attracted to Leonard and he knew the rejection might kill him, but after everything, he had to kiss Jim at least once.

To his surprise, Jim didn't push him away. After initially stiffening in response to the sudden onslaught, Jim relaxed against him, opening his mouth and letting Leonard deepen the kiss, their tongues rubbing against each other languorously. Jim gave a small moan as his hands slid up Leonard's chest and around his neck.

Leonard's hand moved slowly down from Jim's face, over his neck and shoulders, and down and around his waist, finally coming to rest against the small of Jim's back. Absently his thumbs caressed the shower warm skin as he relinquished Jim's lips.

They stood together, faces inches apart, breathing heavily. Leonard stared at Jim's lips, gripping Jim's back tightly when he saw the other man's tongue run over his swollen lower lip as if he was chasing the taste of Leonard left on them. He couldn't bring himself to look Jim in the eye, though. He wanted to exist in this moment forever, but of course this was Jim Kirk and he did things his own way.

"Hey," Jim said after a moment, tugging gently on the hairs at Leonard's nape. That's when he realized that Jim's arms were still around him. "That's one hell of a welcome," Jim said with a grin as Leonard's eyes finally met his, his blue eyes twinkling devilishly.

"I…" Leonard was at a loss for words. He frowned as he tried to come up with something to say, but there was nothing there; just gratefulness that Jim was alive, and amazement that he was standing in Leonard's arms and had kissed him back.

"What took you so long?" Jim asked mischievously.

Leonard sputtered. "What…why…damn it, Jim!" he growled, but was cut off as Jim kissed him, his lips and tongue much more aggressive as he pressed himself against Leonard. Leonard couldn't help himself as he let his hands wander over Jim's back and hips, eventually realizing that the towel was no longer present.

Pulling away from Jim's lips, Leonard let out a gasp as Jim transferred his attention to his neck. "Umm, seems you've lost your towel, captain," Leonard said, his voice low and husky. He tilted his head to give Jim better access.

"Seems I have," Jim agreed, his hands sneaking under Leonard's shirt. "Which means you have way too many clothes on, doctor." With a quick movement he lifted Leonard's shirts up and over his head and then dropped them on the floor.

"Do I?" Leonard smiled, not seeming to be able to touch enough of Jim's warm, smooth skin.

"You do," Jim agreed, already reaching for Leonard's belt.

Leonard sighed, but then reality stepped in and he grabbed Jim's hands, stopping their progress. "Are you sure, Jim? I don't want…I mean I do want, but not just once… not just…"

Jim's eyes softened and Leonard lost his breath. "Jesus Bones, I've been waiting for you to get with the program for ages."

"Ages?" Leonard frowned in confusion. "No way."

"Yes, way," Jim leaned in and gave him a playful kiss.

"Since when?" he asked suspiciously.

"Since forever," Jim told him, but then elaborated when Leonard frowned at him. "I thought you were hot on the shuttle and I definitely was propositioning you in the exam room, but you didn't seem interested. And Amsterdam…" he ran a hand through his hair, and if Leonard wasn't mistaken he actually blushed, "I was kind of hoping that maybe, if I played my cards right…but then, the pink drink and everything went downhill from there." He shrugged apologetically.

Leonard looked at him skeptically. As much as he wanted Jim, he didn't want to be a notch on his bedpost either. He knew that Jim's tomcatting ways had significantly lessened over the years. Come to think of it, aside from Gaila, he couldn't think of another person that Jim had had sex with since…the beginning of their final year. And since becoming captain five months ago…no one.

"Bones," Jim said quietly, his hand coming up to caress Leonard's jaw. "I want you – for as long as you will have me. And honestly, if you just wanted a quick fuck because you thought I died and you were thinking what if and just wanted to get it out of your system, then, I'd have to say thank you, but no. You're the longest relationship I've ever been in, and I really, really want to add sex into the equation, because I know it's going to be awesome and then I won't have to see you only at meetings or breakfast or whenever I can talk you into meeting me for dinner."

"Seriously?" Leonard asked in wonder, staring into Jim's blue eyes and seeing the honesty in them.

Jim smiled wryly. "Seriously."

Leonard let out a huffing breath. "Well why the hell didn't you say something sooner, you idiot," he growled in exasperation at both of their pig headed stubbornness.

Jim shrugged sheepishly. "Not really big on rejection," he said quietly.

"Bullshit," Leonard glared. "Back at the Academy you'd hit up being after being until one of them said yes. That's plenty of rejection. Didn't do anything to that ego of yours, as far as I can tell."

"They didn't matter," Jim told him. "And, you make it sound like I'd go through a dozen different people, it was only ever one or two," he said indignantly.

"I matter?" Leonard said, ignoring Jim's ego.

Jim's frown from his bruised ego disappeared into a beautiful smile. "More than you know – at the moment. Now," his smile changed to impishly amused one, "as fun and informative as this is, my ass is getting cold. So either I need to put on some clothes, or we need to remove your clothes and move this discussion to my bed."

Leonard's eyebrow rose. "Is that a proposition?"

Tugging at Leonard's belt, Jim laughed. "It's whatever you want it to be, but if you don't take off your pants soon I will not be responsible for my actions. I have plans for you, Bones and it's only eight hours until I have to be on shift again."

"Well, far be it from me to get in the way of your plans, Jim," Leonard smirked, already kicking off his shoes as Jim worked at his belt and zipper.

"That's right," Jim agreed, helping Leonard shimmy out of his pants while pressing kisses to his neck and shoulders. "I've been wanting you under me for too long now."

"Who says I'm on bottom?" Leonard asked, though only to be contrary. They idea of being under Jim had his cock stiffening painfully.

"Fine, you can fuck me," Jim conceded, his hands running all over Leonard's torso as he guided them back towards his bed. "But that's going to have to wait because I think I'm about to explode already and you've barely touched me."

With a shove from Jim and an awkward pinwheeling of his arms, Leonard landed on his back on the bed. Before he could even draw a breath to complain, Jim was kneeling over him, licking his palm, before taking both of their cocks into his hand.

"I'm not going to last long," Leonard warned, hissing as he felt Jim against him, over him, his lips once again nipping at his neck. God, this was exactly what he dreamed of. Without thought, he reached down to cup Jim's ass, squeezing and rocking into the rhythm Jim set with his hand.

"Me either," Jim whispered breathlessly, giving him a sloppy kiss. "But that's okay," he pulled back slightly, looking into Leonard's eyes. "'Cause we have the rest of our lives, Bones."

Leonard stiffened at Jim's words, as much of a declaration as he'd ever heard from Jim, and his body convulsed in a long, glorious orgasm. Jim following barely two strokes latter, his body trembling to hold his weight through his pleasure and then collapsing heavily on top of Leonard, smearing their wetness between their bodies.

"I meant it, Bones," Jim said quietly after he was able to catch his breath, his head rest on Leonard's chest and their legs intertwined. "The rest of our lives."

Leonard lifted his hand and rested it on Jim's head, then placed his other one over Jim's where it rest on his chest. "I know kid," he squeezed Jim's hand, placing a chaste kiss to his forehead. "Me too."

He felt Jim smile and couldn't help smiling in return.

"That's good," Jim said while he yawned sleepily, settling even further against Leonard's body. "'Cause I have this list of all the things I want to do to you. And have you do to me."

"Why am I not surprised?" Leonard shook his head wryly.

"I've been waiting a long time, Bones," Jim yawned again.

"That's your own damn fault, idiot."

"You didn't say anything either," Jim countered.

"Well, if…"

"We can get started on my list," Jim interrupted him. "I just need a little nap. Maybe twenty minutes. Then we can discuss whether to start at number one, or just pick randomly."

"Damn it, Jim!" Leonard growled, though there was no heat or anger in it. "I'm a doctor, not a sex machine."

Jim made no verbal response, but from the sound of his breathing Leonard knew he'd fallen asleep. He kissed Jim's head once more and then relaxed. It sounded like he'd need the rest. He was interested in seeing Jim's list, after all, he had a list of his own.


End file.
